


Lingerie On Hold

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I literally heard you sigh at that wtf, Lance is in lingerie, Like, M/M, Modern AU, Sick Fic, Sick Lance, They also live together, They are fiances aw, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not smut, caring keith, it's just fluff people, its there in the title, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: His shirt is wet and sticky against his chest, his nose is stuffed, his eyes won't open entirely and his muscles feel like jelly. His bones ache, his stomach is rolling unpleasantly at the slightest touch and his breath is hoarse and shallow.A shower, he decides. He just needs a shower and he will be new as good.After a one hour shower Lance realizes he was not good as new.(The one where Lance prepares a romantic dinner and a spicy night for Keith while he's away in business for their anniversary but he gets sick in the day Keith's supposed to arrive. He doesn't let the feeling of dying to stop him.He ends up in the hospital in lingerie.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alo! Based on [THIS POST](https://illesty.tumblr.com/post/159294806401/klance-sickfic-prompt-spicy-night%20) made by a mutal of mine so I wrote a small...sure small one shot after they gave me permission ofc.
> 
> Uh, that's it? 
> 
> Excuse any typos, mistakes and as such, for the moment and then let me know so I can fix them!! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

Three days.

Lance has three days to prepare the most romantic evening until Keith gets back from his business trip and celebrate their anniversary.

He has everything planned out and the brunet is quite pleased with it, the plan being creative and romantic at the same time, the perfect combination if he say so himself.

Spicy. He forgot spicy. That’s the bonus.

Lance hums happily along the song in the background as he taps his foot against the floor and keeps writing on the small notebook on the coffee table.

He writes something and then erases. He re-writes over some of the already written words and even add some more at the end of a few sentences with another pen with a different color.

The list is a mess, but it’s so detailed that Lance can’t wait to try it out and bring it to life.

With one last hum, Lance spares a quick glance to the clock in his cellphone screen and grins excitedly as he realizes that his video call with Keith is about to begin.

He opens his laptop and not two second later, his webcam light comes to life and he has an incoming call.

Lance smile widens as he accepts the call.

“Hi, mi amor!”

* * *

Two days.

That’s how long he has to put his plan in place.

Lance makes a small excited dance when he thinks about it as he walks down the aisle of tin cans, reaching for the tomato sauce before walking further down.

He grips his notebook tight as he reads through it. The list Hunk gave him for grocery shopping was simple enough, and his best friend knew him well enough to know what brand he would like and still be the tastier one out there.

Lance puts a small cross at the end of the Tomato Sauce’s section on the notebook before he moves towards the pasta aisle.

He taps his fingers in thought as he stares at the two options before him.

There’s the spaghetti, penne, fusilli and farfalle pasta. The names make him frown in confusion and he pouts when he realizes Hunk didn’t specified what kind of pasta was better for the recipe.

With a shrug, Lance picks a box of each of them.

* * *

One day.

One day until Keith comes home and Lance has everything ready.

 _‘Well’,_ He thinks as he looks down at the check list on his notebook, _‘Almost everything.’_

The only thing remaining unchecked was the _Spicy Clothes 4 The Night (side note: make it purple.)_

Lance grins to himself as he sees his own note before he tucks in the small paper into his pants and grabs his keys, ready to hit the mall.

He knows just the store to buy what he needs.

* * *

Today is the day.

Lance groans against his pillow as the pounding in his head increases when he tries to open his eyes and the sun’s rays hit him straight in the face.

His shirt is wet and sticky against his chest, his nose is stuffed, his eyes won't open entirely and his muscles feel like jelly. His bones ache, his stomach is rolling unpleasantly at the slightest touch and his breath is hoarse and shallow.

 _A shower_ , he decides. He just needs a shower and he will be new as good.

After a one hour shower Lance realizes he was not good as new.

He wasn’t even good as _‘used’_ merchandise.

Pressing his warm forehead against the cool mirror, he spares a glance towards the screen of his phone and sighs in relief when he notices that he still have enough time until his fiancé arrives.

“You can do this, McClain.” He whispers, pointing at his reflection in the mirror, eyes narrowed in determination, “You go out there and do the most romantic shit evening Mullet has ever been to.”

A wave of dizziness hits him and Lance tips to the side for a second before he’s able to catch himself.

“Okay.” He breaths out, “Okay, you go out there, buy some drugs and _then_ you do the romantic evening shit.”

* * *

Seven hours before Keith arrives and Lance’s a mess.

He pants hard and leans away from the stove as he tries to suppress the urge to puke at the smell of the cooking pasta and tomato sauce.

Did Bolognese Spaghetti have to be Keith’s favorite?

Why can’t his favorite be a damn sandwich made of ham?

Another wave of nausea hits him when the mental image of the ham appears in his head.

“Don’t puke.” He tells himself, taking a deep breath and leaning his head back to the ceiling, “Don’t puke, don’t puke, don’t you dare to puke on the food.”

He does puke, but on the kitchen sink.

“I have everything under control”, he mumbles to himself as he wipes some of the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve, “I can do this.”

* * *

Five hours and Lance’s pretty sure he can’t do this.

That doesn’t stop him though.

Every bone aches inside him but Lance keeps moving from one corner of the room to the other, spraying Febreeze as he walks and suppress the urge to puke at the smell.

“I knew we should have gotten the Hawaiian theme one.” Lance mumbles as he pinches his nose and sprays some more in the living room area.

“Queen B, I love you, but hush.” He mumbles tiredly as he turns the music player down before he sighs, leaning against the counter heavily.

“I can do this.” Lance repeats, softly under his breath as he inhales deeply, “I can do this. Almost there.”

With shake legs, he pulls himself off and heads towards the dining room.

* * *

Two hours left and Lance is smiling softly as he lights up the last candle in the center of the table.

“Okay.” He breathes out in relief, wiping his running nose with his sleeve, “Okay, okay, that’s it.”

Lance leaves the dining room and heads towards the kitchen. Once he made sure the stove was off and dinner was still warm and ready, he allows himself to take a seat on the nearest chair.

“Alright, McClain.” He mumbles, rubbing his temple in hopes to dim his headache, “Dinner?” He asks out loud, sparing another glance towards the steaming food a few feet from him. “Check. House is clean?” He looks to his right to see the neat living room and thinks that’s it’s a good thing his nose is stuffed so he can’t smell the Febreeze. “Check. Table?” Another glance towards the dining room and he pats himself on the back in his mind as he catches the well decorated table, “Check.”

“What am I missing?” He mumbles, rubbing his chin and pouting when a sudden sneeze shakes his body, “What, what, what.” He taps his forehead, whining when the action only make his headache worse.

“Oh.” Lance gasps, spanning his fingers, “Lingerie, of course.”

Grinning to himself and stuffing in a cough, Lance rises from the chair with wobbly legs and makes his way towards their bedroom.

“I can do this.” He whines, panting and leaning against the door frame, “I can, I can. Fuck off you damn cold, I want a spicy night.”

He grabs the small black bag from the floor next to the rose petal covered bed and heads towards the bathroom to take a shower.

“That’s all I need.” He reassurance himself, “A long cold shower and I will be good.”

Lance whines softly as he removes his sweaty shirt but sighs in relief when the cool air of the apartment hits him in the chest. He moves slowly, being careful of not setting his headache full force at any abrupt movement but it doesn’t help that his legs shake and his arms feel like stone, barely being able to raise them.

“Spicy night.” He whispers, taking a deep breath before he’s cut off by a fit of coughs. “Fuck, come on.” He whispers, leaning his head back and closing his eyes to control his breathing, “Spicy night, bitches.”

* * *

Half an hour left.

The brunet sighs contently once he’s out of the shower and full on geared up in his new purple lingerie.

“Now, we just wait.” Lance grins, taking his place on the middle of the bed and striking a seductive pose, facing the bedroom door.

Any minute now.

* * *

One hour and a half later and the apartment door finally opened.

Keith sighs tiredly as he walks into his home and drops his coat in the kitchen counter as soon as he passes besides it.

He looks at the clock on his wrist, acknowledging that it was only nine in the evening before he hums, looking around in the apartment in search of his fiancé.

“Lance?” He calls quietly, pursing his lips when he gets no answer, “Lance!” He tries again, this time a little louder.

He hums when he doesn’t get an answer once again and he’s ready to take out his phone when his eyes meet the well-lighted dining table a few feet from him.

Both candles are almost melted but their fire still burn bright, giving the table a soft charming glow to it. Two fancy white plates sit on either side of the table and to top it all, there’s a small combination of flowers in the middle of it.

Keith’s heart flutters at the sight and he clutches his chest in a weak attempt to calm his erratic heart.

“Oh, Lance.” He mumbles fondly, smile wide and sweet as he stares at the table and then at the cleaned living room, “You really went outdid yourself, didn’t you?”

“Lance?” He calls once again, blowing both candles for now so they can replace them later once they have dinner, “Love? Are you here?”

He still doesn’t get an answer but he does get soft snores coming from the master bedroom.

Chuckling to himself, the black haired man heads towards the origin of the sound and his soft eyes widen in surprise, making a double take at the door frame as he catches the sight of his fiancé laying on their bed full of rose petals and …

Well, that’s it. There’s nothing more on Lance.

Except that sweet silky thin purple piece of lingerie that hugs every right corner in Lance’s body, its color bringing out the beautiful tone of his cinnamon skin.

Keith presses both of his hands in his face in a weak attempt to cover his blush but he quickly half opens his fingers so he can still see Lance in the bed.

“You damn dork, oh my god.” He whispers, leaving one of his hands resting on his cheek as he takes a second to admire his fiancé’s sleeping form.

Keith’s smiles starts to dim as he gets closer to the brunet. He starts picking up the shallow breaths he’s making and now that he’s standing beside him he can see the way his skin is a shade paler than the usual and way too shiny and sweaty for it to be healthy.

Keith’s concern only grows when he calls him and Lance doesn’t move in the least.

“Babe?” He tries again, taking seat on the edge of the bed, “Hey, Lance, baby, wake up.”

Lance groans and whines but doesn’t do other thing than that.

Keith frowns as he places his right hand over Lance’s forehead and the reaction is immediate.

Lance squirms uncomfortably at the touch but then he seems to regret it and quickly pushes himself forward, looking for the contact of cold skin against his warm one and Keith’s worry turns into full concern.

“Okay, baby, I need you to wake up, okay?” He says, using his free hand to shake him softly, “Please, for me?”

It takes a few more tries, but Lance is finally able to open his eyes slowly and groggily, staring right at Keith unfocused and shiny.

“‘Ello.” He mumbles, his voice raspy and it makes Keith wince in sympathy.

He offers a small smile. “Hi, love, looks like you are feeling a little under the weather.” He announces and frowns when Lance scoffs weakly.

“Psh, no.” He says, voice still quiet and small, “No, no. Spicy night for Keith.”

Keith blinks. He’s between smiling because the thought of his fiancé planning their entire evening is heartwarming but he also wants to frown because Lance seems to be delirious enough for not to recognize him.

He decides to frown deeply in concern.

“Okay, baby, but spicy night can wait, though.” He replies, pushing Lance’s wet bangs away from his face, “Come on, let’s go take care of you.”

“No.” Lance whines, squirming away from Keith, “Spicy night. I’m okay. I-I got this shit.”

“Lance.” Keith warns but suddenly, Lance jerks up and turns to the side fast enough before he’s throwing the entire content in his stomach in one go.

Keith doesn’t hesitate to move his feet away from the vomit as he starts rubbing small soothing circles on Lance’s back, shushing him softly when the brunet whimpers pitifully.

“Keith,” Lance calls weakly once he’s done, a few trails of drool hanging from his mouth, “I-I don’t got this.”

“But I got you.” Keith reassurance while dropping a quick kiss on Lance’s forehead before he grabs the glass of water on the night stand, “Clean your mouth and spit it out here.” He says, placing the tin can of the bedroom in front of Lance.

The brunet follows the instructions before he let himself fall back on the bed.

“K-Keith.” He calls, voice wobbling and wet.

Keith shushes him softly, caressing his face lovingly. “I got you, love.” He says, “Do you want to go to Allura’s hospital?”

Lance shakes his head and sniffles. “Cuddles.”

“Baby we need to get you better –”

“Cuddles.”

Keith’s about to answer before Lance cuts him off with a fit of violent coughs.

“Okay, no, cuddle later.” Keith decides as soon as Lance stops, “To the hospital.” He declares, picking up Lance from the bed and heading towards the exit of the apartment.

Lance whines. “But cuddles –”

“Cradle.” Keith says instead, “Take it or leave it, Mister.”

Lance pouts but nuzzles his face against his fiancé’s chest as an answer.

* * *

Thirteen hours later and they are both back in the apartment.

“You took me to the Hospital in lingerie.” Lance whispers horrified as he takes the pill and glass of water Keith handles him.

Keith nods in confirmation before he shrugs. “Yeah, well, you were basically dying; I kinda forgot you were almost naked.”

“In _lingerie_ , Keith.”

Keith chuckles amusedly as he takes a seat besides the brunet on the bed, “Babe, it’s fine; Allura was fast in putting a robe on you.”

Lance pouts before he side eyes his fiancé.

“Okay, but did someone at least enjoyed it?”

Keith snorts, “Yeah, baby, you caused like three hearts attacks.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <33
> 
> Here's my tumblr: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)


End file.
